1. Field of the Invention
As a new device, the present invention relates to a retaining reniform-shaped flask for dispensing potable liquids and more particularly to a housing comprising an outer rigid case with a pre-filled inner disposable bag having a spout for dispensing the liquids.
2. Discussion of the Background
Commercially packaged bottles for water and other soft drinks are used by cyclists, hikers, emergency response teams and military personal alike, and are typically made of a hard synthetic resin such as polyethylene terephthalate (PET). PET does not decompose naturally and therefore impacts negatively upon the environment. Thus, for both the hiker in the fields and mountains and the military personnel in a theater of operations, there exists the problem of disposing with used PET bottles once their content has been consumed. Commercial water bottles are also burdensome to transport since they do not provide a means for attaching the bottle to the user's person.
The U.S. military canteen is another example of a refillable container for carrying and dispensing liquids. The basic design of the refillable canteens used by the military today has essentially remained unchanged throughout World Wars I and II, and the wars in Korea and Vietnam. The most commonly known disadvantage of canteens is that they do not remain sterile once opened and are only capable of being refilled when a source of potable water is available, resulting in considerable logistical problems in a theater of operations.
Container assemblies having an inner container for liquids and an retaining vessel for holding and carrying the bottle are known. U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,344 describes an insulated container assembly that includes an inner, refillable vessel and an outer jacket equipped with straps for carrying the assembly and dispensing the liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,344 describes a housing for accommodating therein a container having a spout, and the spout being attached to the package body.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,731,021 and 5,904,267 describe other types of containers for carrying and dispensing potable liquids. However, these containers are not suited for the carrying and dispensing of sterile liquids.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a device for carrying and dispensing liquids that overcomes the disadvantages of the known containers.